encyklopediafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lech Wałęsa
Uwaga! To jest Artykuł na Medal! Lech Wałęsa (ur. 29 września 1943 w Popowie) – polski polityk i działacz związkowy, z zawodu elektryk. Prezydent Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej od 22 grudnia 1990 do 22 grudnia 1995, współzałożyciel i pierwszy przewodniczący NSZZ „Solidarność”, laureat Pokojowej Nagrody Nobla (1983). Był jednym z czołowych opozycjonistów w okresie PRL oraz pierwszym prezydentem RP wybranym w wyborach powszechnych. Tygodnik „Time” uznał go za Człowieka Roku 1981 oraz za jednego ze 100 najważniejszych ludzi stulecia (1999). Życiorys Młodość i wykształcenie Jego rodzicami byli Bolesław Wałęsa (1908–1945, rolnik, z zawodu cieśla) i Feliksa z domu Kamieńska (1916–1975). Był ich czwartym dzieckiem. Pierworodna była Izabela (1934–2012), po niej urodzili się jeszcze Edward (ur. 1937) i Stanisław (ur. 1939). Po śmierci Bolesława (16 czerwca 1945) głową rodziny został stryj Lecha Wałęsy (młodszy brat ojca) Stanisław, który pojął Feliksę za żonę w 1946. Z tego związku przyszło na świat troje dzieci: Tadeusz (ur. 1946), Zygmunt (ur. 1948) i Wojciech (1951–1988). W 1950 rozpoczął naukę w szkole podstawowej. W 1959 rozpoczął naukę w Zasadniczej Szkole Zawodowej w Lipnie. Należał do Związku Młodzieży Socjalistycznej i Związku Młodzieży Wiejskiej oraz do Ligi Przyjaciół Żołnierza. W czerwcu 1961 ukończył tę szkołę, z ogólną oceną dostateczną i bardzo dobrą za sprawowanie. Na 18 wykładanych przedmiotów, tylko z trzech miał ocenę wyższą niż dostateczną, a mianowicie: matematyka – dobry; przysposobienie sportowe – bardzo dobry i gospodarka przedsiębiorstwem – dobry. W latach 1961–1967 pracował jako elektryk (samochodowy i ciągnikowy) oraz konserwator urządzeń elektrycznych w Państwowym Ośrodku Maszynowym w Łochocinie. Od 1963 do 1965 odbywał ponadto zasadniczą służbę wojskową w jednostce wojskowej w Koszalinie. Elew Szkoły Podoficerów i Młodszych Specjalistów Wojsk Łączności nr 10 w Świeciu którą ukończył ze stopniem kaprala. 30 maja 1967 złożył podanie o pracę w Stoczni Gdańskiej im. Lenina i 2 czerwca został zatrudniony jako elektryk okrętowy. Lata 70. XX wieku W grudniu 1970 był jednym z przywódców strajku w swoim zakładzie pracy, wchodząc w skład komitetu strajkowego. Miesiąc później wszedł w skład rady oddziałowej związku zawodowego metalowców oraz został społecznym inspektorem pracy. Brał udział w rozmowach pracowników Stoczni Gdańskiej z I sekretarzem Komitetu Cenralnego Polskiej Zjednoczonej Partii Robotniczej Edwardem Gierkiem. W 1976 został zwolniony z pracy za publiczną krytykę koncesjonowanych organizacji związkowych. Do 1980 zatrudniony najpierw jako elektromechanik w Gdańskich Zakładach Mechanizacji Budownictwa ZREMB i następnie w Zakładzie Robót Elektrycznych Elektromontaż w Gdańsku. W 1978 zaangażował się w działalność Wolnych Związków Zawodowych Wybrzeża. Był członkiem redakcji „Robotnika Wybrzeża”, współpracował z Komitetem Samoobrony Społecznej „KOR”. W latach 70. był przesłuchiwany i zatrzymywany przez funkcjonariuszy Służby Bezpieczeństwa. Pierwsza „Solidarność” W sierpniu 1980 brał udział w organizowaniu zaplanowanego przez Bogdana Borusewicza strajku w Stoczni Gdańskiej. 14 sierpnia dołączył do inicjujących w tym zakładzie protest Jerzego Borowczaka, Bogdana Felskiego i Ludwika Prądzyńskiego. Po przemówieniu do dyrektora Stoczni Gdańskiej Klemensa Gniecha, w którym przypomniał o swoim zwolnieniu, wszedł w skład komitetu strajkowego, a następnie stanął na jego czele. Po tym jak władze zgodziły się na główne postulaty (podwyższenie pensji, a także na tablicę upamiętniającą ofiary wydarzeń grudniowych i przywrócenie zwolnionych pracowników), Lech Wałęsa ogłosił przegłosowaną decyzję komitetu strajkowego o zakończeniu protestu. Jeszcze tego samego dnia, po konsultacji m.in. z przedstawicielami innych zakładów pracy, ogłosił strajk solidarnościowy, a następnego został przewodniczącym Międzyzakładowego Komitetu Strajkowego. 31 sierpnia 1980 z ramienia MKS podpisał z delegacją rządową pod przewodnictwem wicepremiera Mieczysława Jagielskiego gdańskie porozumienia sierpniowe. Podpis złożył charakterystycznym dużym długopisem z wizerunkiem papieża Jana Pawła II. Lech Wałęsa został przywrócony do pracy w Stoczni Gdańskiej. 17 września 1980 stanął na czele nowo utworzonej Krajowej Komisji Porozumiewawczej, organu koordynującego założonego na bazie MKS ogólnopolskiego Niezależnego Samorządnego Związku Zawodowego „Solidarność”. W 1981 został wybrany najpierw na przewodniczącego zarządu Regionu Gdańskiego, a następnie – na pierwszym Krajowym Zjeździe Delegatów w Gdańsku – na pierwszego przewodniczącego NSZZ „S”, otrzymując już w pierwszej turze około 55% głosów i pokonując tym samym Andrzeja Gwiazdę, Mariana Jurczyka i Jana Rulewskiego. Prowadzony w latach 1980–1981 przez Lecha Wałęsę związek zawodowy przekształcił się w masowy ruch społeczno-polityczny, liczący w szczytowym okresie około 10 mln członków, wokół którego powstawały organizacje satelickie, m.in. NSZZ Rolników Indywidualnych „Solidarność” i Niezależne Zrzeszenie Studentów. Internowanie i Nagroda Nobla 13 grudnia 1981 gen. Wojciech Jaruzelski wprowadził stan wojenny. W nocy tego dnia decyzję nakazującą wyjazd do Warszawy, przekazaną do Gdańska przez Mieczysława Rakowskiego, ogłosili Lechowi Wałęsie w jego mieszkaniu wojewoda gdański Jerzy Kołodziejski i I sekretarz komitetu wojewódzkiego PZPR Tadeusz Fiszbach. Pierwszego dnia stanu wojennego, w godzinach wieczornych, za zgodą władz, z Lechem Wałęsą spotkali się przedstawiciele Kościoła w osobach arcybiskupa Bronisława Dąbrowskiego i księdza Alojzego Orszulika. Przewodniczącego zdelegalizowanej NSZZ „S” przewieziono najpierw do ośrodka rządowego w Chylicach, później osadzono w Otwocku Wielkim, a następnie w Arłamowie (od 11 maja 1982). Decyzję o internowaniu datowano na dzień 26 stycznia 1982. Władze chciały wykorzystać Lecha Wałęsę jako szyld nowej „Solidarności” pod kontrolą SB, jednak odmówił on z nimi rozmów. Został zwolniony 14 listopada 1982. O zwolnieniu ostatecznie przesądziła opinia gen. Czesława Kiszczaka, który z upoważnienia gen. Wojciecha Jaruzelskiego prowadził rozmowy z Lechem Wałęsą podczas jego internowania. Od czasu zwolnienia przez kolejne lata objęty był dozorem milicyjnym i inwigilowany przez funkcjonariuszy służb specjalnych. Władze Polskiej Rzeczypospolitej Ludowej traktowały go jako „osobę prywatną”. Lech Wałęsa do końca lat 80. pozostawał przywódcą zdelegalizowanej NSZZ „S”. Utrzymywał liczne kontakty z zakonspirowanymi strukturami związku, m.in. już w kwietniu 1983 spotkał się z przedstawicielami Tymczasowej Komisji Koordynacyjnej. 5 października 1983 Komitet Noblowski ogłosił decyzję o przyznaniu mu Pokojowej Nagrody Nobla. Nagrodę w jego imieniu odebrała żona Danuta Wałęsa wraz z trzynastoletnim wówczas synem Bogdanem, zaś przemówienie Lecha Wałęsy odczytał Bohdan Cywiński. Przywódcy nielegalnej „Solidarności” władze komunistyczne uniemożliwiły wyjazd do Oslo, odmawiając wydania paszportu. W 1986 Lech Wałęsa współtworzył jawną Tymczasową Radę „S”, a rok później zakładał i stanął na czele półlegalnej Krajowej Komisji Wykonawczej NSZZ „Solidarność”. 10 października 1986 Lech Wałęsa zaapelował do władz Stanów Zjednoczonych o zniesienie sankcji gospodarczych nałożonych na Polskę po wprowadzeniu stanu wojennego. 18 października 1986 Kazimierz Barcikowski i Stanisław Ciosek spotkali się z przedstawicielami środowisk katolickich Andrzejem Święcickim, Jerzym Turowiczem i Andrzejem Wielowieyskim. Tematem rozmowy była m.in. propozycja władz, by Lech Wałęsa wszedł do Rady Konsultacyjnej przy Przewodniczącym Rady Państwa (przewodniczącym RP był Wojciech Jaruzelski). Inicjatywa nie odniosła sukcesu. W 1988 Lech Wałęsa brał udział w organizowaniu strajku w Stoczni Gdańskiej, gdzie w latach 1983–1990 formalnie był zatrudniony na stanowisku elektryka. Okrągły Stół Strajk ten został zakończony ugodą z rządem i rozpoczęciem rozmów Okrągłego Stołu. Wałęsa był współtwórcą porozumień Okrągłego Stołu, czyli nieformalnym przywódcą tzw. społecznej części uczestników tych rozmów i oficjalnie jej głównym koordynatorem. Był też współzałożycielem Komitetu Obywatelskiego przy przewodniczącym NSZZ „Solidarność”. Lech Wałęsa 31 sierpnia 1988 podczas spotkania z generałem Czesławem Kiszczakiem osiągnął porozumienie w sprawie rozpoczęcia obrad rządu z opozycją w zamian za wygaszenie zorganizowanej przez „Solidarność” fali strajków. Rozmowy okrągłego stołu rozpoczęły się 6 lutego 1989, a zakończyły 5 kwietnia 1989. W ich wyniku możliwa była zmiana Konstytucji Polskiej Rzeczypospolitej Ludowej i wybory parlamentarne w czerwcu 1989. Komitet Obywatelski zdobył w wyborach w 1989 99 ze 100 mandatów w Senacie i wszystkie z 35% pochodzących z wolnego wyboru miejsc w Sejmie. W sierpniu 1989 zorganizował spotkanie z przewodniczącymi Zjednoczonego Stronnictwa Ludowego i Stronnictwa Demokratycznego, zawiązując w Sejmie koalicję, która utworzyła następnie rząd Tadeusza Mazowieckiego, pierwszy niekomunistyczny rząd w powojennej Polsce. Prezydent Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej W przeprowadzonych w dwóch turach w listopadzie i grudniu 1990 wyborach powszechnych wybrany został na urząd Prezydenta RP. 22 grudnia 1990 złożył przed Zgromadzeniem Narodowym przysięgę prezydencką. Sprawował urząd do 22 grudnia 1995. W dniach 4–6 lutego 1991 odwiedził Watykan i Włochy. 15 lutego w Wyszehradzie rozmawiał z prezydentem Czechosłowacji i premierem Węgier. W marcu jako nowo wybrany prezydent III Rzeczypospolitej odwiedził Stany Zjednoczone i spotkał się z działaczami oraz przywódcami Kongresu Polonii Amerykańskiej w Waszyngtonie, Chicago i wielu innych centrach licznej ludności polskiej. 22 maja 1991 jako pierwszy w historii prezydent Polski złożył wizytę w utworzonym po drugiej wojnie światowej Izraelu. 4 lutego 1992 był w Strasburgu z wizytą w Radzie Europy. W marcu, w czasie wizyty w Niemczech, wysunął dla państw Europy Środkowej alternatywną wobec Organizacji Traktatu Północnoatlantyckiego i Europejskiej Wspólnoty Gospodarczej koncepcję NATO-bis i EWG-bis. W maju 1992 Lech Wałęsa podpisać miał w Moskwie układ wycofujący wojska Układu Warszawskiego z Polski, umożliwiający jednak Rosjanom zakładanie w bazach polsko-rosyjskich spółek mieszanych (warunek ten odrzucony został sprzeciwem rządu Jana Olszewskiego). Ostateczna wersja umowy wspominała o „podejmowaniu działań na rzecz współpracy”. Kilkanaście dni później, w kilka godzin po opublikowaniu tak zwanej listy Macierewicza, Lech Wałęsa aktywnie przyczynił się do przyspieszenia odwołania rządu Jana Olszewskiego. W październiku tego samego roku podpisał Małą Konstytucję. W 1993 był inicjatorem założenia Bezpartyjnego Bloku Wspierania Reform. W maju tego samego roku rozwiązał Sejm i Senat wskutek uchwalenia wotum nieufności dla rządu Hanny Suchockiej. Lech Wałęsa przegrał obie tury wyborów prezydenckich, przeprowadzonych 5 i 19 listopada 1995, z Aleksandrem Kwaśniewskim. Działalność po prezydenturze W 1995 założył pozarządową organizację Fundacja „Instytut Lecha Wałęsy”. W 1997 utworzył partię polityczną Chrześcijańska Demokracja III Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej i został jej przewodniczącym. W wyborach parlamentarnych w tym samym roku jego ugrupowanie startowało z list Akcji Wyborczej Solidarność, która odniosła zwycięstwo (część członków ChDRP uzyskała mandaty, większość z nich po niedługim czasie opuściła tę partię). W późniejszym okresie Lech Wałęsa krytycznie oceniał AWS. W 2000 ponownie przegrał wybory prezydenckie, otrzymując śladowe poparcie (1,01% głosów, dało to 7. miejsce spośród 12 kandydatów), po którym ogłosił ostateczne odejście na polityczną emeryturę. Ustąpił wówczas z funkcji szefa ChDRP, zostając honorowym przewodniczącym partii. W 2001 w jej imieniu zawarł porozumienie z liderem partii Forum Obywatelskie Januszem Tomaszewskim, powołując komitet Forum Obywatelskie Chrześcijańska Demokracja, który w wyborach parlamentarnych w tym samym roku wystawił kandydatów do Senatu (do Sejmu członkowie ChDRP startowali głównie z list Platformy Obywatelskiej), a Lech Wałęsa przewodził mu honorowo. W 2003 jego ChDRP została wykreślona z rejestru, jednak w 2004 z wniosku m.in. Lecha Wałęsy została zarejestrowana ponownie i wystartowała do Parlamentu Europejskiego z list Narodowego Komitetu Wyborczego Wyborców, kierowanego przez Macieja Płażyńskiego (z ramienia tego komitetu startował także syn Lecha Wałęsy, Jarosław). W 2004 Lech Wałęsa otrzymał Dyplom Specjalny Ministerstwa Spraw Zagranicznych za wybitne zasługi dla promocji Polski w świecie. W lutym 2005 napisał list otwarty na temat rozgłośni katolickiej Radia Maryja – oskarżył ją o spiskowe teorie na temat III RP, antysemityzm i ksenofobię. Bodźcem do tego działania stało się oskarżenie Lecha Wałęsy na antenie Radia Maryja o współpracę ze Służbą Bezpieczeństwa pod pseudonimem „Bolek”, z powodu której atakowany był ze strony niektórych środowisk prawicy. Lech Wałęsa w 2005 początkowo przychylnie odnosił się do planów powstania Partii Demokratycznej, jednak ostatecznie ogłosił poparcie dla Platformy Obywatelskiej i kandydatury Donalda Tuska w wyborach prezydenckich. Popierał PO także w każdych kolejnych wyborach; od 2005 do partii tej należy jego syn Jarosław (w latach 2005–2009 poseł na Sejm, od 2009 eurodeputowany). 16 listopada 2005 uzyskał decyzją Instytutu Pamięci Narodowej status pokrzywdzonego przez służby bezpieczeństwa PRL i zapowiedział walkę na drodze sądowej z osobami oskarżającymi go o działalność agenturalną. 22 sierpnia 2006 zapowiedział wystąpienie z „Solidarności”, gdyż uznał, że związek pod przewodnictwem Janusza Śniadka za bardzo zaangażował się w poparcie Prawa i Sprawiedliwości i braci Kaczyńskich. Decyzję rozważał już w 2005, kiedy polecił opłacenie składek członkowskich tylko do końca roku (składki opłacał wówczas w jego imieniu Jerzy Borowczak). Formalnie pozostał członkiem związku, będąc jedynie zawieszonym w prawach. 11 czerwca 2007 Sąd Okręgowy w Gdańsku orzekł, iż Lech Wałęsa naruszył dobra osobiste Krzysztofa Wyszkowskiego, nazywając go między innymi „małpą z brzytwą”, „wariatem” i „chorym debilem”. 19 czerwca 2007 na swojej stronie internetowej napisał komentarz, w którym nazwał ówczesnego prezydenta RP Lecha Kaczyńskiego „s...synem”, zaś w programie publicystycznym Kropka nad i na antenie telewizji TVN24 podtrzymał to zdanie. 24 września 2008 Sąd Okręgowy w Gdańsku podtrzymał wyrok z 11 czerwca 2007, iż Lech Wałęsa naruszył dobra osobiste Krzysztofa Wyszkowskiego. Sąd Apelacyjny w Gdańsku w marcu 2011 prawomocnie orzekł, że Krzysztof Wyszkowski ma przeprosić byłego prezydenta za wypowiedź w telewizji z 16 listopada 2005, w której nazwał Lecha Wałęsę tajnym współpracownikiem SB o pseudonimie „Bolek”. W wyborach prezydenckich w 2010 poparł Bronisława Komorowskiego (uczynił to także wcześniej w wewnętrznych prawyborach w PO). 12 kwietnia 2012 Sąd Apelacyjny w Gdańsku orzekł prawomocnie, że Lech Wałęsa ma przeprosić Ryszarda Czarneckiego za naruszenie dóbr osobistych. 16 maja 2012 w wywiadzie dla Radia ZET Lech Wałęsa wyraził opinię, że premier Donald Tusk powinien zastosować siłowe rozwiązania wobec związkowców z NSZZ „Solidarność” protestujących przeciwko reformie systemu emerytalnego, powiedział między innymi: Gdybym był Tuskiem, kazałbym pałować Solidarność. Sam bym spałował Dudę. Wyjaśnił potem, że chciał tą wypowiedzią spowodować u działaczy związku refleksję, aby później nie zakłócili przebiegu rozgrywanych w Polsce piłkarskich mistrzostw Euro 2012, nie będąc faktycznie zwolennikiem używania pałek policyjnych wobec związkowców. W 2014 Lech Wałęsa zapowiedział wspieranie inicjatyw „Solidarności”, które będą pozytywnie przez niego oceniane. 10 listopada 2015 Lech Wałęsa pojawił się na konferencji założonej przez siebie partii ChDRP, zapowiadającej reaktywację jej działalności. Powołał też wiceprzewodniczących i rzecznika ugrupowania. Partia nie podjęła jednak ponownie szerszej działalności. W 2016 Lech Wałęsa nawiązał bliską współpracę z PO i Unią Europejskich Demokratów. Ponadto od 2016 odbywa cykl spotkań otwartych w polskich miastach pod nazwą „Porozmawiajmy o Polsce”, współorganizowanych przez Komitet Obrony Demokracji. W maja 2017 została zarejestrowana Fundacja im. Lecha Wałęsy (jej prezesem został Krzysztof Pusz). 23 czerwca 2018 Lech Wałęsa reaktywował Komitet Obywatelski, mający na celu działanie na rzecz rzetelności przeprowadzenia wyborów mających się odbyć w Polsce w latach 2018–2019. W jego skład weszło kilkadziesiąt osób: byli i obecni politycy (głównie byli działacze opozycji w PRL, jak również przedstawiciele PO, Nowoczesnej, UED, Stronnictwa Demokratycznego i Domu Wszystkich Polska oraz byli lewicowi marszałkowie Sejmu), a także osoby związane z nauką i kulturą, prawnicy oraz duchowni. Na arenie międzynarodowej Podczas uroczystego otwarcia Zimowych Igrzysk Olimpijskich 2002 w Salt Lake City reprezentował Europę, niosąc flagę olimpijską u boku sławnych przedstawicieli pozostałych kontynentów. W czerwcu 2004 jako pełnomocnik prezydenta RP Aleksandra Kwaśniewskiego reprezentował władze polskie na pogrzebie byłego prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych Ronalda Reagana. Pod koniec 2004 poparł publicznie pomarańczową rewolucję na Ukrainie – jego widok na wiecu na kijowskim Majdanie wywołał euforię tłumów. Próbował mediować pomiędzy skłóconymi stronami – obozem Wiktora Juszczenki i Wiktora Janukowycza, lecz obóz tego drugiego odrzucił jego próby mediacji na samym starcie. W kwietniu 2005 na zaproszenie prezydenta RP Aleksandra Kwaśniewskiego wziął udział w delegacji władz polskich na pogrzebie papieża Jana Pawła II. Wówczas z inicjatywy Tadeusza Mazowieckiego doszło do pierwszej od czasu wyborów z 1995 rozmowy obu prezydentów i gestu pojednania między nimi. W październiku 2008 przy poparciu rządu Donalda Tuska, pomimo sprzeciwu prezydenta RP Lecha Kaczyńskiego, Lech Wałęsa został członkiem nowo utworzonej 12-osobowej grupy refleksyjnej Unii Europejskiej, określanej jako „Rada Mędrców”. Grupa, której powołanie zaproponował prezydent Francji Nicolas Sarkozy, miała się zająć rozpatrywaniem fundamentalnych zagadnień wymagających zmian i decyzji politycznych w niedalekiej przyszłości, w tym globalizacją, zmianami klimatycznymi, imigracją, rynkiem pracy. Od 2014 przyznawana jest Nagroda Solidarności, nosząca imię Lecha Wałęsy. Kwestia współpracy ze Służbą Bezpieczeństwa Od drugiej połowy lat 70. w wypowiedziach byłych współpracowników Lecha Wałęsy pojawiają się oskarżenia o jego współpracę ze Służbą Bezpieczeństwa. Takie zarzuty wysuwali Krzysztof Wyszkowski, Andrzej Gwiazda, Anna Walentynowicz, Jan Olszewski, Antoni Macierewicz, Andrzej Kołodziej, Alojzy Szablewski, Andrzej Bulc, Edward Mizikowski i inni działacze pierwszej „Solidarności”. Sprawa domniemanej współpracy Lecha Wałęsy z SB po raz pierwszy pojawiła się na forum publicznym w związku z realizacją uchwały lustracyjnej Sejmu z 28 maja 1992 zgłoszoną przez Janusza Korwin-Mikkego. Uchwała zobowiązywała ministra spraw wewnętrznych do podania do dnia 6 czerwca 1992 pełnej informacji na temat urzędników państwowych od szczebla wojewody wzwyż, a także senatorów i posłów (...) będących współpracownikami UB i SB w latach 1945–1990. 4 czerwca 1992, realizując uchwałę lustracyjną Sejmu, minister spraw wewnętrznych Antoni Macierewicz doręczył Konwentowi Seniorów Sejmu listę nazwisk 64 członków rządu, posłów i senatorów, którzy według zachowanych zapisów archiwalnych z czasów PRL byli ewidencjonowani przez UB lub SB jako ich tajni współpracownicy. Nazwisko Lecha Wałęsy znalazło się na drugiej, dodatkowej liście dotyczącej dwóch osób o szczególnym znaczeniu dla bezpieczeństwa państwa. W tym samym dniu na posiedzeniu Sejmu RP poseł Kazimierz Świtoń ujawnił publicznie zawartość tej listy, mówiąc, że figuruje na niej prezydent Lech Wałęsa jako tajny współpracownik SB o pseudonimie „Bolek” (wypowiedź tę wykreślono z oficjalnego stenogramu na wniosek posła Jana Rokity). Kancelaria Prezydenta RP przesłała oświadczenie prezydenta Lecha Wałęsy do Polskiej Agencji Prasowej, w której przyznawał się on do podpisania dokumentów o współpracy z SB, jednak po dwóch godzinach Kancelaria oświadczenie to wycofała. Akta Służby Bezpieczeństwa znajdujące się w archiwach IPN i dotyczące Lecha Wałęsy są niepełne. Wiadomo, że w latach 1992–1994 Lech Wałęsa jako prezydent RP wystąpił do Urzędu Ochrony Państwa o ich udostępnienie. W 1996 stwierdzono brak części dokumentów i brak wypożyczonych mikrofilmów. Kilkadziesiąt ponumerowanych stron wyrwano – nie wiadomo, czy wróciły do MSW zdekompletowane, czy zniszczono je później, aby skompromitować Lecha Wałęsę (jak on sam stwierdził). Historycy IPN zarzucili Lechowi Wałęsie celowe uszczuplenie dokumentacji, jednak szef UOP z lat 1990–1992, Andrzej Milczanowski, stwierdził, że Lech Wałęsa otrzymał ją już zdekompletowaną. Wyrokiem z 11 sierpnia 2000 Sąd Apelacyjny w Warszawie (V Wydział Lustracyjny) orzekł, że oświadczenie lustracyjne złożone przez kandydata na prezydenta RP Lecha Wałęsę jest zgodne z prawdą w rozumieniu ustawy lustracyjnej z 11 kwietnia 1997. 16 listopada 2005 Lech Wałęsa otrzymał zaświadczenie nr 1763/05, wystawione przez IPN, w którym stwierdzono, iż przysługuje mu status osoby pokrzywdzonej w rozumieniu art. 6 ustawy o IPN z 18 grudnia 1998. IPN przyznał Lechowi Wałęsie status pokrzywdzonego w drodze tajnego głosowania, w stosunku głosów 4:3. 4 czerwca 2008 prezydent RP Lech Kaczyński w wywiadzie dla TV Polsat stwierdził, że TW Bolek to Lech Wałęsa. W programie Kontrapunkt RMF FM i Newsweeka z 21 czerwca 2008 arcybiskup Tadeusz Gocłowski wyraził opinię, że określanie Lecha Wałęsy jako „Bolka” to grzech. 1 grudnia 2008 IPN upublicznił protokół z przesłuchania 18 listopada 2008 Edwarda Graczyka, byłego funkcjonariusza SB, osoby od dawna uchodzącej za zmarłą (w 2000 w uzasadnieniu do orzeczenia Sądu Lustracyjnego Edward Graczyk wymieniony był jako osoba nieżyjąca, co za tym dokumentem powtórzyli autorzy książki SB a Lech Wałęsa. Przyczynek do biografii). Edward Graczyk, funkcjonariusz przydzielony od grudnia 1970 w Gdańsku do kontaktów z Lechem Wałęsą, oświadczył, że Lechowi Wałęsie w dokumentach przypisany był pseudonim „Bolek”, że wręczył mu pieniądze jako zwrot poniesionych kosztów podróży, że w wyniku przekazanych przez Lecha Wałęsę informacji nikt nie ucierpiał oraz iż nie wie, czy na podstawie przedstawionych mu dokumentów Lech Wałęsa został zarejestrowany jako tajny współpracownik. W osobnym oświadczeniu medialnym sam Edward Graczyk zaprzeczył, jakoby werbował Lecha Wałęsę na tajnego współpracownika. 15 kwietnia 2010 w procesie wytoczonym przeciwko Krzysztofowi Wyszkowskiemu z powództwa Lecha Wałęsy były major SB Janusz Stachowiak zeznał, że zarejestrował Lecha Wałęsę jako tajnego współpracownika o pseudonimie „Bolek”, a jego zwerbowanie w grudniu 1970 odbyło się dobrowolnie i bez szantażu. 31 sierpnia 2010 Sąd Okręgowy w Gdańsku (sąd I instancji) uznał, że były działacz związkowy Krzysztof Wyszkowski, zarzucając Lechowi Wałęsie współpracę z SB, nie naruszył dóbr osobistych byłego prezydenta. Całkowicie odmienne stanowisko zajął w marcu 2011 Sąd Apelacyjny w Gdańsku (sąd II instancji), który wyrok ten uchylił w całości i prawomocnie nakazał Krzysztofowi Wyszkowskiemu przeproszenie powoda. W grudniu 2011 IPN przyznał, że na początku lat osiemdziesiątych SB fabrykowała dokumenty mające świadczyć o współpracy Lecha Wałęsy z SB, aby skompromitować go przed Komitetem Noblowskim. Podrabiano jego charakter pisma oraz dobierano odpowiednio papier, aby wyglądał na oryginalny. W programie TVP Info Rozmowa dnia z 4 czerwca 2013 były członek komisji weryfikującej dokumenty obciążające polityków umieszczonych na liście Macierewicza, Artur Balazs, stwierdził, że po dokładnym przeglądzie pełnej wówczas jeszcze teczki Lecha Wałęsy nie znalazł w niej „niczego takiego, co mogłoby być dyskwalifikujące dla Lecha Wałęsy”, dodając: Wałęsa podjął pewną grę, natomiast nigdy nie było najmniejszej wątpliwości, po której stronie Lech Wałęsa jest. Mówię to jako człowiek, który widział te dokumenty. Taka jest prawda o Lechu Wałęsie. Na 16 marca 2016 wyznaczono debatę na temat domniemanej współpracy Lecha Wałęsy z SB w gdańskiej siedzibie IPN, której odbycie zainicjował 8 stycznia 2016 były prezydent, zapraszając do udziału w niej osoby publiczne utrzymujące, że był on współpracownikiem SB, w celu wyjaśnienia tej kwestii. Ostatecznie jednak 3 lutego 2016 IPN wydał komunikat, w którym poinformował o odwołaniu debaty z powodu odrzucenia przez Lecha Wałęsę formuły spotkania zaproponowanego przez IPN. Lech Wałęsa postanowił skierować pozew do sądu przeciwko IPN. 17 lutego 2016 IPN przeszukał mieszkanie Marii Kiszczak, wdowy po Czesławie Kiszczaku. W wyniku przeszukania odnaleziono akta personalne i akta współpracy tajnego współpracownika SB o pseudonimie „Bolek”, datowane na lata 1970–1976, w oryginalnych okładkach. Dzień później prezes IPN Łukasz Kamiński na konferencji prasowej przekazał informację, że akta zawierają, między innymi, zobowiązanie Lecha Wałęsy do współpracy z SB, a także odręcznie podpisane przez niego pokwitowania odbioru pieniędzy. Stwierdził też, że w opinii uczestniczącego w czynnościach weryfikujących eksperta (archiwisty IPN) dokumenty są autentyczne. Sam Lech Wałęsa zakwestionował możliwość, aby dokumenty mogły zawierać prawdziwe informacje, lecz nie zdecydował się ujawnić prawdziwej jego zdaniem wersji wydarzeń; stwierdził też, że jako domniemane donosy mogły być według niego wykorzystane jego notatki zarekwirowane podczas rewizji, którym był poddawany. 13 kwietnia 2016 w siedzibie IPN w Warszawie przedmiotowe dokumenty zostały okazane Lechowi Wałęsie, a ten zaprzeczył ich autentyczności. Lech Wałęsa stwierdził także, że jako spreparowane donosy mogły zostać wykorzystane informacje z podsłuchów zakładanych na niego przez SB, gdy prowadził strajk w 1970. 18 lutego 2016 Anna i Adam Domińscy (córka i zięć Lecha Wałęsy) oraz Tomasz Szybowski powołali Komitet Obywatelski przy Lechu Wałęsie. Przekonują, że Lech Wałęsa nie był agentem SB oraz chcą bronić jego dobrego imienia. 31 stycznia 2017 IPN ogłosił, że w opinii biegłych z Instytutu Ekspertyz Sądowych im. prof. Jana Sehna w Krakowie dokumenty przekazane przez Marię Kiszczak są autentyczne. Eksperci sporządzili 235-stronicową opinię. Materiałem porównawczym do ekspertyzy były 142 strony dokumentów podpisanych lub sporządzonych przez Lecha Wałęsę w okresie 1963–2016, ponadto przebadano sporządzone odręcznie dokumenty 10 funkcjonariuszy SB, których dane pojawiły się w przekazanych materiałach. Jednocześnie przekazane dokumenty w opinii biegłych nie zawierały śladów kopiowania i przerabiania, były również pozbawione elementów mogących świadczyć o próbie imitacji pisma innej osoby. Zdaniem pełnomocnika Lecha Wałęsy prof. Jana Widackiego, ekspertyza niczego nie wyjaśnia. Wskazał on jednocześnie, że porównywanie obecnego pisma Lecha Wałęsy z materiałami z lat 70. (gdy było ono niewyrobione) nie ma wartości w kontekście oceny dokumentacji (gdzie pismo jest „o klasę wyższe”) i zapowiedział dalsze kroki w postępowaniu. Ponadto tłumacze Lecha Wałęsy z lat 80. (Wojciech Kubiński i Anna Maria Mydlarska) ocenili, że styl językowy dokumentów głęboko różnił się od stylu przez niego wówczas prezentowanego, także podważając prawdziwość rzekomych donosów. Prywatną opinię kryminalistyczną (zasięgniętą przez pełnomocników Lecha Wałęsy) podważającą rzetelność opinii IES wydał prof. Piotr Girdwoyń z Katedry Kryminalistyki Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego, stwierdzając, że zawiera ona nieuprawnione wnioski (opinię przesłano do prokuratora z IPN). 23 czerwca 2017 pion śledczy IPN w Białymstoku umorzył śledztwo w sprawie podrobienia przez funkcjonariuszy SB na szkodę Lecha Wałęsy dokumentów z lat 1970–1974. 9 stycznia 2018 Sąd Rejonowy w Gdańsku uznał zażalenie pełnomocników i nakazał kontynuację śledztwa, jednak 13 lipca tego samego roku zostało ono ponownie umorzone przez IPN. Temat współpracy Lecha Wałęsy ze Służbą Bezpieczeństwa przedstawiono w filmach dokumentalnych: Nocna zmiana (1994), Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne (TVP 2005–2006, Telewizja Polska odmówiła emisji filmu), a w całości były jej poświęcone TW Bolek (Film Open Group, 2008) oraz TW Bolek (TVN, 2010; TVN odmówiła emisji filmu). O kontaktach Lecha Wałęsy z SB traktują następujące książki: SB a Lech Wałęsa (2008), Sprawa Lecha Wałęsy (2008), Lech Wałęsa – idea i historia (2009) i Wałęsa. Człowiek z teczki (2013). Odznaczenia i wyróżnienia Ordery i odznaczenia Lech Wałęsa z tytułu wyboru na urząd Prezydenta RP stał się kawalerem, wielkim mistrzem orderu i przewodniczącym kapituł Orderu Orła Białego oraz Orderu Odrodzenia Polski. Został także uhonorowany m.in. następującymi orderami i odznaczeniami zagranicznymi: * 1989: wenezuelski Krzyż Wielki Orderu Francisco de Miranda * 1989: amerykański Prezydencki Medal Wolności * 1989: filadelfijski Medal Wolności * 1991: papieski Złoty Łańcuch Orderu Piusa IX * 1991: belgijska Wielka Wstęga Orderu Leopolda * 1991: brytyjski Krzyż Wielki Orderu Łaźni * 1991: francuski Krzyż Wielki Orderu Legii Honorowej * 1991: włoski Krzyż Wielki Orderu Zasługi Republiki * 1993: szwedzki Order Serafinów * 1993: duński Order Słonia * 1993: fiński Krzyż Wielki Orderu Białej Róży * 1993: portugalski Wielki Łańcuch Orderu Wolności * 1994: portugalski Wielki Łańcuch Orderu Infanta Henryka * 1994: węgierski Krzyż Wielki Orderu Zasługi Republiki * 1994: turecki Order Republiki * 1995: brazylijski Krzyż Wielki Orderu Krzyża Południa * 1995: norweski Krzyż Wielki Orderu Św. Olafa * 1999: amerykański Medal Wolności od National Endowment for Democracy * 1999: Międzynarodowa Nagroda Wolności * 1999: czeski Order Lwa Białego I Klasy * 2001: dominikański Krzyż Wielki ze Złotą Gwiazdą Orderu Krzysztofa Kolumba * 2005: ukraiński Order Księcia Jarosława Mądrego II stopnia * 2006: estoński Krzyż Wielki Orderu Krzyża Ziemi Maryjnej * 2008: odznaka honorowa Gwiazda Millenium Litwy * 2010: portugalski Krzyż Wielki Orderu Skrzydła św. Michała * 2014: rumuński Krzyż Wielki Orderu Korony (domowy) * holenderski Order Lwa Niderlandzkiego * niemiecki Order Zasługi * chilijski Krzyż Wielki Orderu Zasługi * Medal UNESCO * Medal Republiki Urugwaju. Wyróżnienia i nagrody Doktoraty honoris causa (1981) Alliance College (Cambridge Springs), (1981) Uniwersytetu Columbia (Nowy Jork), (1981) Katolickiego Uniwersytet w Lowanium, (1981) Providence College, (1982) MacMurray College (Illinois), (1982) Uniwersytetu Notre Dame, (1982) Uniwersytetu St. Denis, (1982) Uniwersytetu Seton Hall, (1983) Uniwersytetu Paryskiego, (1983) Uniwersytetu Harvard, (1984) Uniwersytet Fordham, (1984) Uniwersytetu Dundee (Szkocja), (1989) Uniwersytetu McMastera (Hamilton), (1989) Uniwersytetu Simona Frasera, (1990) Uniwersytetu Gdańskiego, (1990) Uniwersytetu Mikołaja Kopernika w Toruniu, (1996) Uniwersytetu Stanowego Connecticut, (1996) Uniwersytetu Anahuac del Sur (Meksyk), (1997) Uniwersytetu del San Salvador (Buenos Aires), (1997) Uniwersytetu Mendoza (Argentyna), (1997) Uniwersytetu Meiji w Tokio, (1997) Uniwersytetu Korei (honorowy prof.), (1998) Westminster College (Fulton), (1998) Uniwersytetu Lynn (Miami), (1999) Uniwersytetu Gannon (Erie), (1999) University of Hawaii (Honolulu), (2000) Lewis and Clark College, (2000) Middelbury College VM, (2001) Portland (Oregon), (2001) Pontificia Universidad Catolica Madre Y Maestra (Santiago de los Caballeros, Republica Dominicana), (2001) St. Ambrose University (Davenport, Iowa), (2001) Ramapo College of New Jersey (Mahwah, NJ), (2002) University of North Carolina at Charlotte (NC), (2005) Uniwersytetu Quebec w Trois-Rivieres (Kanada), (2011) Uniwersytetu Europejskiego w Madrycie, (2011) Uniwersytetu Opolskiego. Pozostałe Za działalność dla dobra publicznego, dobrosąsiedzkich stosunków i pokoju Lech Wałęsa został odznaczony poprzez przyznaną przez Zarząd Krajowy Ogólnopolskiego Stowarzyszenia Społecznego „Misja Pojednania” (powołanego w wyniku historycznego spotkania i pojednania się w 1993 obrońców Westerplatte i marynarzy z pancernika Schleswig-Holstein) Komandorię Missio Reconciliationis. Jako pierwszy Polak zdobył w 1981 tytuł Człowieka Roku magazynu „Time”. Dnia 10 lutego 1995 wyróżniony został Pierścieniem Hallera, nagrodą przyznawaną przez Ligę Morską (I edycja). W 1995 otrzymał tytuł Człowiek Roku tygodnika „Wprost”. Jest laureatem statuetki Nagrody Humanitarnej VICTORIA, którą odebrał w świdnickiej katedrze, a także Nagrody Kisiela w 2005 oraz nagrody Galileo 2000 (w 2007). W 1990 został mu przyznany tytuł honorowego obywatela Białegostoku, Radomia, Krakowa i Lipna. 17 lipca 1996 wyróżniony został honorowym tytułem Przyjaciel Ludzi Bezdomnych, nadawanym przez twórcę Monaru – Marka Kotańskiego. Funkcjonuje również Stowarzyszenie imienia Lecha Wałęsy. W 1991 z rąk królowej brytyjskiej Elżbiety II otrzymał godność Honorowego Członka Orderu Łaźni (Honorary Member of the Most Honourable Order of the Bath; obywatele brytyjscy otrzymują przy nadaniu tego orderu osobiste szlachectwo, ale nie odnosi się to do cudzoziemców). W 1993 z okazji udekorowania szwedzkim odznaczeniem – Orderem Królewskim Serafinów nadano mu herb mający zastosowanie wyłącznie do celów orderowych. W 2005 otrzymał Nagrodę Specjalną Zarządu Konfederacji Lewiatan, przyznawaną osobom wybitnie zasłużonym na polu kultury, polityki, nauki, życia publicznego i gospodarki. 24 maja 2007 otrzymał tytuł Honorowego Obywatela miasta stołecznego Warszawy. Dyplom z rąk prezydent Hanny Gronkiewicz-Waltz oraz przewodniczącej Rady Miasta Ewy Malinowskiej-Grupińskiej odebrał 31 lipca 2007, w przeddzień rocznicy wybuchu powstania warszawskiego. W 2007 został dożywotnim członkiem FOSE – Przyjaciele Skautingu w Europie. Oficjalnego przyjęcia do FOSE dokonał Jørgen Rasmussen, prezes Europejskiej Fundacji Skautowej. 8 kwietnia 2008 – jako pierwszemu – Rada Polskiej Fundacji Katyńskiej nadała mu Medal Dnia Pamięci Ofiar Zbrodni Katyńskiej. W 2008 otrzymał Odznakę Honorową za Zasługi dla Województwa Warmińsko-Mazurskiego (nr 129). 14 kwietnia 2008 podczas spotkania z mieszkańcami w sali gimnazjum nr 23 w Oliwie, grupa inicjatywna powołania rady Osiedla w Oliwie „Rada Oliwy” uhonorowała najsłynniejszego mieszkańca dzielnicy, Lecha Wałęsę, „Oliwskim Paszportem”. 20 kwietnia 2009 odebrał przyznany mu 8 września 2008 tytuł honorowego obywatela Szczecina. 9 czerwca 2009 otrzymał Medal im. Ernsta Reutera, będący najwyższym odznaczeniem miasta Berlina dla osobistości, które w szczególny sposób angażowały się na rzecz demokracji i praw człowieka. 16 listopada tego samego roku odebrał tytuł honorowego obywatela Mławy, natomiast dwa dni później, tytuł honorowego obywatela Poznania. 10 wrzenia 2010 odebrał przyznany mu w sierpniu 2008 tytuł honorowego obywatela Zielonej Góry. 11 października 2010 odebrał przyznany mu rok wcześniej tytuł honorowego obywatela Opola. W 2011 w uznaniu zasług wniesionych na rzecz odzyskania przez Polskę niepodległości został wyróżniony Kombatanckim Krzyżem Pamiątkowym „Zwycięzcom”, nadanym przez Zarząd Główny Związku Kombatantów RP i Byłych Więźniów Politycznych. 11 lutego tego samego roku Lech Wałęsa został uhonorowany nadaniem imienia tulipanom „Lech Wałęsa”. Tulipan został wyhodowany przez Marax Tulips VOF z siedzibą Hem w Holandii i wpisany przez Królewskie Stowarzyszenie Hodowców Cebul Kwiatowych do Międzynarodowego Rejestru Hodowców Tulipanów. W tym samym roku otrzymał także za „życiowe poświęcenie sprawom wolności” nagrodę im. Ronalda Reagana (Ronald Reagan Centennial Freedom Award). Gratulacje laureatowi przekazała wdowa po byłym prezydencie USA, Nancy Reagan. 16 grudnia 2011 został przyznany mu tytuł honorowego obywatela Elbląga. 10 września 2012 w uznaniu wybitnych zasług zarząd Stowarzyszenia Kucharzy Polskich przyznał Lechowi Wałęsie Honorowe Członkostwo SKP-Legitymację nr 1. 15 grudnia 2013 odebrał tytuł honorowego obywatela gminy Brudzeń Duży. 30 marca 2014 odebrał tytuł honorowego obywatela włoskiego Palermo. Został również laureatem specjalnej Międzynarodowej Nagrody Al Idrissi. Upamiętnienie W Gdańsku od 2004 działa port lotniczy im. Lecha Wałęsy. Place i ulice Lecha Wałęsy znajdują się w Stanach Zjednoczonych (w Glen Cove, a w przeszłości także w San Francisco), w Kanadzie (Mississauga) czy we Francji (Arras, Le Kremlin-Bicêtre, Nicea, Paryż, Rosny-sous-Bois). Ponadto jest patronem ronda w Gnieźnie, ulicy w Zgorzale na Kaszubach (od 2009), Bieszczadzkiego Zespołu Szkół Zawodowych w Ustrzykach Dolnych (od 2012) czy też szkoły w Toronto. 19 marca 2008 został wyróżniony odwzorowaniem w granicie podpisu w nawierzchnię ulicy Długiej w Bydgoszczy (tzw. Bydgoskie Autografy). 5 czerwca 2009 został uhonorowany pomnikiem w Alei Polskich Noblistów w Parku Natury w Odolanowie. Kultura masowa * Postać Lecha Wałęsy była inspiracją dla piosenki „New Year's Day” irlandzkiej grupy U2, nawiązując do rozstania internowanego na początku lat 80. Lecha Wałęsy z rodziną. * Sylwetka Lecha Wałęsy znalazła się w kilku światowej sławy teledyskach, m.in. Michaela Jacksona („Man in the Mirror”) lub The Scorpions („Wind of Change”). Na obu widać Lecha Wałęsę z końca lat 80. * Do osoby Lecha Wałęsy odnosi się utwór „100 000 000”, opublikowany na albumie Spalaj się! (1993) Kazika oraz Na żywo, ale w studio (1994) grupy Kazik na Żywo. Tekst opisuje rozmowę robotników, którzy nie szczędzą krytycznych uwag pod adresem prezydenta Lecha Wałęsy, skoncentrowanych głównie na niespełnionej obietnicy przedwyborczej (Lech Wałęsa obiecał powszechne uwłaszczenie obywateli poprzez rozdanie każdej dorosłej osobie po 100 000 000 złotych sprzed denominacji, w formie bonu prywatyzacyjnego). W refrenie wykrzykiwane są słowa: Wałęsa, dawaj moje sto milionów, Wałęsa, dawaj nasze sto milionów. Na albumie Na żywo, ale w studio wydano także kontynuację utworu, zatytułowaną „300 000 000”. * Do osoby Lecha Wałęsy odnosi się refren utworu zespołu Big Cyc pt. „Ostry dyżur” wydanej w albumie pt. Wojna plemników. Tekst opisuje fatalną sytuację w polskiej służbie zdrowia, która jest porównywana do Lecha Wałęsy. Oczywistą aluzją do Lecha Wałęsy („elektryka ze Stoczni Gdańskiej”) jest również inna piosenka tej grupy pt. „Nie wierzcie elektrykom” z albumu z 1991 o takim samym tytule Nie wierzcie elektrykom. Wizerunek Lecha Wałęsy oraz jego wyuczony zawód został umieszczony na okładce, na której umieszczona jest karykatura prezydenta ubranego w koszulkę z wielką literą „S”, przypominającą tę Supermana, i znaczkiem „Playboya” w klapie marynarki. * W 2013 Andrzej Wajda ukończył film biograficzny o Lechu Wałęsie pt. Wałęsa. Człowiek z nadziei. Premiera tego filmu miała miejsce 21 września 2013 w Teatrze Narodowym w Warszawie. Kategoria:Członkowie Ligi Przyjaciół Żołnierza Kategoria:Członkowie Krajowej Komisji Porozumiewawczej Kategoria:Działacze Wolnych Związków Zawodowych Kategoria:Doktorzy honoris causa Uniwersytetu Opolskiego Kategoria:Doktorzy honoris causa Uniwersytetu Mikołaja Kopernika w Toruniu Kategoria:Doktorzy honoris causa Uniwersytetu Gdańskiego Kategoria:Honorowi obywatele Wrocławia Kategoria:Honorowi obywatele Krakowa Kategoria:Honorowi obywatele Gdyni Kategoria:Honorowi obywatele Poznania Kategoria:Honorowi obywatele Białegostoku Kategoria:Honorowi obywatele Zielonej Góry Kategoria:Polacy odznaczeni Orderem Krzyża Południa Kategoria:Polacy odznaczeni Orderem Łaźni Kategoria:Odznaczeni Orderem Orła Białego (III Rzeczpospolita) Kategoria:Lech Wałęsa Kategoria:Polacy odznaczeni Orderem Świętego Olafa Kategoria:Polacy odznaczeni Orderem Korony Rumunii Kategoria:Polacy odznaczeni Orderem Zasługi (Chile) Kategoria:Polacy odznaczeni Orderem Piusa IX Kategoria:Uczestnicy Okrągłego Stołu (strona solidarnościowa) Kategoria:Uczestnicy wydarzeń Sierpnia 1980 Kategoria:Przewodniczący NSZZ „Solidarność” Kategoria:Artykuły na medal